


Destiny

by captainamergirl



Series: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, The forgotten son, They had some potential, Vivian's other son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: You can't outrun destiny. {A Taylor/Quinn drabble. Does anyone remember Quinn besides me?!)
Relationships: Quinn Hudson/Taylor Raines Walker
Series: Rare Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836238





	Destiny

**DESTINY**   
  
_“EJ and I were a mistake. We were together because we were trying to forget other people.”_   
  
Taylor remembered her words to Quinn earlier that afternoon in the jail cell as she rested her head on his shoulder, her head tucked up in the crook of his neck. He was snoozing, snoring softly, evenly, in the seat beside her as they flew over the Atlantic.   
  
Taylor nestled still closer to him and felt him respond in kind by tightening his arm around her trim waist without even waking. She felt safe with him right now, even with Vivian staring daggers at her from across the aisle. Safe was something she had never felt before, especially with Quinn - not with the life he led.  _Had_ led actually. She felt okay with it all now though. She truly believed him when he said he was going to change. She instinctively knew everything was going to be alright.   
  
She had meant it when she told Quinn she had tried to forget him. For awhile there, she had even been able to do it in the strong arms of her sister’s true love. But Taylor realized now that you only got one soulmate, one person who made the world better than okay to live in, and Quinn was that person for her. She had tried running from that fact but she knew she wouldn’t make that mistake again. She had let him go without a fight before but she knew the truth now: you couldn’t outrun destiny.   
  
_And she didn’t want to._


End file.
